


Double Take

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gordon isn't such a fashion disaster, Penny gets a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: While waiting for her usually fashion challenged boyfriend Penny gets hit on by a very stylish man. And boy is she in for a surprise.





	Double Take

Penelope barely glances at the well dressed man who leans on the bar beside her and asks “Buy you a drink?” He’s blond, about her height, well-tanned in a way that’s reminiscent of Gordon but dressed in a way that is most certainly not, expensive suit, floral tie, handmade shoes.

 

“Sorry,” she says with a barely polite smile, more interested in whether or not she can convince Gordon to give up his hideous flip flops for some handcrafted Italian leather than getting hit on by this flashy stranger, “I’m waiting for someone.”

 

There’s a small snort of derision from the man and Penelope wonders if she’s going to have to damage the pale Italian-cut suit along with this guy’s pride in order to get him to leave her alone when his voice becomes a little more familiar, a hint of teasing running through it,

 

“Yeah Pen, I know.”

 

She whirls around so fast she nearly falls off her barstool, but yes, there he is, Gordon Tracy looking nothing like Gordon Tracy at all. A one hundred thousand pound education is the only thing that stops Penelope from going completely slack-jawed but all the finishing schools in the world couldn’t prevent the slightly awed exclamation she lets out at the sight of him,

 

“Bloody hell Gordon!”

 

He puffs up in pride and gives her a little spin, showing off this surprising good taste in all its glory,

 

“Well?”

 

“It’s a miracle! You look like a civilized human being.”

 

He drops his grin, suddenly very serious as he takes her hands in his,

 

“Penny, if this thing is going to work, you gotta promise to never say such a hurtful thing ever again.”

 

He can’t maintain the solemnity of it, a smirk starting to spill across his face as she laughs at him,

 

“You’re ridiculous” she sighs, leaning in to press her forehead to his.

 

“I am” he agrees lifting a hand to cup her cheek,”

 

“And you’re not wearing any socks” she adds, determined to get in her one criticism before his impending kiss.

 

“You’ll get over it.”

 

And as his lips touch hers, damn him, she does.


End file.
